Before I say I do
by sugarsweet1995
Summary: Regina is about the marry her lovely fiancé Daniel but at his stag night she meets a beautiful woman. Little warning for everyone, this is my first fanfic, English is not my first language and I have dyslexia so people who hate grammar errors please don't read this fic, I rather have you not reading it than leaving nasty reviews, thank you
1. Chapter 1

"Please Emma, just one more time. I really can't do it tonight and you're free and I know you need the money." Emma looks her foster sister in the eyes. She was using the puppy dog stare they both learned when they were in the foster system. "Alright one more time. I don't want to earn my money by stripping anymore. I have a decent job now." Ruby hugs her. "Thank you so much, and I know, I know, I own you big time."

"Yes you do!" Emma yells when Ruby darts past her through the door. Emma is left alone again looks around her small apartment. It has tree rooms, kitchen/ living room, bedroom and a bathroom. It was small, it was cheap, it wasn't a place where you could invite anybody too but it was her own place, something she had worked for very hard and she was proud of herself. She had been through some deep shit but it had made her stronger than ever. She walks towards the bedroom and starts pulling clothes form under the bed. "Where are my tight jeans and glitter bra?" She asks herself. It had been a while since she had worn those clothes but she promised herself that tonight was to last time after tonight she was going to burn those clothes.

"I'm sorry I have to go sweetheart but it's only for three weeks and when I get back we will get married and we will go on our honeymoon." He smiles lovely at his fiancée. She smiles back and cups his cheek.

"Well you better make it up to me on our honeymoon." Regina grins and pulls him closer so her breasts were pressed up against him. She knew how he loves the feeling of her breasts against his masculine chest. His hand travels down her spine on to her butt and he massages her ass. Regina moans but slaps his hands away.

"I'm sorry honey but if we go any further I'm going to miss dinner with mother." She pushes him away and walks towards the hallway. "I will be home late, my mother wants to go over everything that has to be done before the wedding. So you don't have to wait up."

Regina takes her purse and sends Daniel an air kiss before closing the front door. Daniel looks at the closed door and waits for a second listening to the sound of a car driving away. When the sound is totally gone he goes into action. He takes his phone out of his pocket and dials the number of Richard his best friend and business partner. "Hey Richard? You still want to do this tonight? She will be home late and I really want to have my one last night of freedom." He hears Richard laughing and agreeing. Everything was set. Food will be here in a hour, and there is enough booze in the house to throw a party of hundred. And thank god for Richard who hired the entertainment. Regina might be beautiful but he also knows she a stuck up bitch with a lot of money and if he really wants the make a name for himself he will have to marry the bitch. A least for now after a while he will get a divorce and will get the half of her money. But tonight he needs the touch of a sweet woman. This was going to be the best night of his life.

Regina didn't thought the dinner with mother would be over so soon. She pulls up on the driveway and gets out of the car. She looks around. Why are there so many cars in the street tonight? She will ask the neighbourhood watch about It tomorrow. Maybe a neighbour is having a party? She looks a second time down the streets and sees an old yellow bug. Who in the world would drive a car like that. Only someone with a death wish would drive a death-trap. She walks up to the front door and goes inside. The moment she is inside so knows that there is something wrong. Loud music is coming from her home office and the smell of cigars is in the air. "Daniel!" She calls out. She walks towards the loud music and opens the door. Her face goes pale immediately at the view she is seeing. Daniel is sitting on a chair with only his underwear on. Smoking a cigar and with a young blond girl grinding on top of him.

Some friends of Daniel are cheering him on and he slaps the girls ass. Regina looks around and sees Richard laughing and cheering it on. "She is much nicer than you cold bitchy fiancée right Daniel. I always book the best entertainers." Regina feels her anger boiling. Did he just call me a cold bitch? She walks towards him and before Richard fully register what is happening she slaps him right in the face. The cheering stops immediately. Everyone looks at her. Regina sees Daniel's face going pale and the dancer on top of him quickly gets off and shield her body with her hands. "Daniel I would like to see you in the kitchen." She says bitter.

Regina leaves the room and people are starting the clear out, Richard is the first one to leave the house. Regina walks towards the fridge and pulls out a bottle of wine and starts pouring herself a big glass. Daniels walks in still fixing his shirt and pants. "Sweetie, why are you home so early?" Regina glares at him. "Because I wanted to be with you before you leave tomorrow!" She yells.

"Regina calm down! You don't need to yell. What you saw in there was innocent. I'm having my stag night."

"Your stag night?" Regina asks lowering her voice. Was it really just that a stag night? Regina thought he was having some kind of wild sex party. When she was a child she walked into a neighbour's house, asking for sugar when she came upon a weird sex party. She had ran away as quickly as she could and was still a bit traumatised. "Was it really just your stag night?" He walks over to her and cups her cheek. "Yes my darling! You know I would never do to something to hurt you. I love you." He kisses her on the mouth and she kisses him gently back.

"euhmmm." They hear a cough. "I'm sorry for disturbing you guys but I still need to get paid." Regina looks at the stripper and can't help but feel really disgusted by this person.

"Yes right, wasn't Richard going to pay you?" Daniel asks.

"Well, I think he is in China by now. You scared the shit out of him." Emma smiles looking at Regina. Regina doesn't say anything but walks past the girl without even looking at her.

Emma looks Regina up and down when she passes her and she can almost taste the disgust the woman is throwing her way. Why do people always judge someone that fast without even knowing them.

"Well I guess your friend is right, she really is a cold bitch." Emma says thinking Regina can't hear her anymore. Regina freezes for just a second. How dare she. Who the hell does she think she is? She thinks about yelling at the girl but doesn't. She knows the girl isn't worth her time.

It's in the middle of the night when Emma gets home. She pulls of her clothes and walks inside her bedroom. She feels dirty and decides to take a shower. The water feels good against her naked body. She puts on boxer shorts and a top, She doesn't really own a pair of pyjama's but this will do. She get to bed immediately. What an awful night. The events of the evening reminds why she stopped stripping in the first place. Rich greedy man, drooling all over her. Using her like a piece of meat. But that wasn't even the horrible part of the evening the horrible part was the beautiful brunette who walked in all regal, who slapped that guy right in the face for calling her a cold bitch. At the moment Emma thought the guy really deserved it but when she went to ask for her money and the brunette looked at her like she was some dirty street whore she knew the guy was right she really was a cold bitch. She had made her feel so ashamed of herself in just a split second. She knows she has to forget it. Why would she care what the woman thought of her. Maybe it was because the woman was totally smoking hot. She didn't want to feel attracted to her but she was and she couldn't do anything about it because first off all the woman was straight, she had a fiancée and she was totally out of her league. No if she couldn't love the woman, she was going to hate her.

In the morning Emma wakes up with new energy and she decides to forget about the brunette and go to work. Being a waitress at granny's wasn't bad at all. Granny's was a little restaurant downtown owned being Cynthia Lucas. She was the sweeties old lady she had ever met and she just loved working there. Everything inside the restaurant was like granny. Old, comfortable and the food was made old fashion style by granny.

Emma has been working for about two hours now when Ruby came walking in with the biggest smile on her face. "Hey Emma can I get a latte and some of that delicious apple pie?"

"Yes but first you are going to tell me why are you smiling that big?"

"I had the best night of my life, I really think I have found my prince charming. He is handsome, smart, nice and he loves the movie dancing with wolves." Emma laughs. "Really loving the movie dancing with wolves is on you checklist for dating a guy?"

"Yes!" Ruby chuckles. "He is coming to pick me up this afternoon. You need the check him out and use you super power on him."

"Really? You think you can't trust him?"

"It's not that I don't trust him. It's just… I…. I don't want the get hurt again. Like with the last guy, that doctor." Emma gives Ruby's arm a squeeze to show her support. "Don't worry Rubes, If he is a lying asshole I will protect you from him." She smiles and gives Emma a hug. "I don't know what I would do without you Ems."

"Probably date a lot of assholes."

"Why the hell are you dragging me to this place? Granny's seriously?"

"My brother, Graham. Met this girl, he really likes her and he has asked me to check her out." Regina rolled her eyes. Regina had dated Graham for a while but she was never deeply in love with him. It was more about the sex and not about the relationship. Graham was indeed a nice and handsome guy but he was so naïve and it was good that he had Kathryn to protect him from any mean gold-diggers. Graham and Kathryn were rich. Not just rich but like when Kathryn wanted a toy horse for her birthday, their parents bought her a stable full of horses. That's how they became friends they shared their love for horses and the fact that they were neighbours did help.

Regina enters the establishment and follows Kathryn to the nearest booth. She picks up the menu while Kathryn looks around. "It's that girl. The one with the red pieces in her hair. She's talking to the waitress." Regina looks at the girl but was immediately distracted by the blond waitress who was bend over and leaning on top off counter with her back towards Regina. The girl had the most amazing ass she had ever seen. She wanted to go over there and smack it or bite it or something. Regina felt herself becoming wet just by thinking about it. She know those thoughts weren't good. She had her time of experimenting when she was in college and she had get it out of her system. But still she couldn't keep her eyes of that ass.

"So what do you think?" Kathryn asks. Regina jumps and looks away from the blond and looks back at the brunette. "She looks okay, I wouldn't personally were something so slutty but I guess you could think of it as ...sexy."

A voice travels through the room. "Emma, there are new customers behind you. Go and take their order, love." Granny shouts form the kitchen. Regina watches the blond as she turns and locks eyes with her.

"Oh, shit!" Regina signs. Kathryn looks at her with wide eyes. Did Regina Mills just curse. "What's wrong? do you know her?" Regina looks at Kathryn. "Do you remember what I told you, when I came to you after I dropped Daniel off at the airport? Last night that stripper girl, she was so disgusting and rude to me." Kathryn looks at the blond and put the puzzled pieces together. "That's her? O my god Regina. She's fucking beautiful, you better hold on to Daniel if something like that was grinding against him."

The blond approaches the table. Regina could tell the blond remembered her as well because she was starring daggers at her. "Can I take your order?" Emma asks smiling at Kathryn." Kathryn just looks at the blond but doesn't say anything. Regina rolls with her eyes and speaks up. "We would like two coffees and… I …..would like an apology." Emma looks at Regina and laughs.

"An Apology! Yeah I don't think so!" The blond walks away and Regina's blood begins to boil. How dare this little whore talk to her like this. Emma comes back with the order and put the coffees on the table. "Anything else? No? Enjoy!" Emma turns around to walk away but Regina takes a hold of her wrist and makes Emma turn back. "I will have that apology now!" Emma pulls her wrist free but the sudden movement makes Regina knock over her coffee, the hot drink spills all over Regina's white and expensive blouse. Regina cries it out. "Shit, it hurts."

Emma sees it happen and feel instantly bad for the brunette, she had experienced the burn from hot coffee and she knew how painful it could be. "Oh Crap that must sting. Come follow me to the backroom. You can clean yourself of and I will get you a clean shirt or something." Regina gets up but doesn't follow Emma to the backroom. She shoves Emma and Emma falls to the floor. "What is your problem!" Emma yells. "I want an apology. One for last night and one for right now." Emma gets up and looks at the brunette. "Forget it." She holds her chin high. No way this woman is going to bring here down again. Regina looks at her with crazy eyes. "Do you know who I am? Show some respect! I can make your life a living hell."

"Respect is something you earn. You can't expect to get it because of who you are. You have to treat people with respect."

"I'm not going to show a dirty little whore like you any respect!"

"That is enough!" Granny yells and makes her way to Emma and Regina. She stand between the two of them and looks Regina in the eyes. Her voice is calm but threatening. "You get out of mine establishment. You are banished and if I ever hear you speak to this brave and smart girl like that again, I will make YOUR life a living hell." Regina eyes grow so wide they might pope out of her head. She wants to say something but a hand on her arm pulls her back and out of the restaurant.

"What the hell Regina? Are you crazy?" Kathryn tells her.

"I'm sorry okay, that girl just brings something out in me. She is just so frustrating."

The minute Emma walks through her apartment door she starts crying. She knew she hadn't done anything wrong but still the last words the brunette had said to her went through her soul like sharp knife stabs. A dirty little whore! She had called her a whore. The part of her life she wanted to forget so badly. She had come so far and had fought through every obstacle. She had found herself a respectable job and had started building her confidence up again. She had her life back and this woman smashed any self-respect she had back down. Emma walks towards the fridge and pours herself a big glass of red wine. The taste feels so good the first glass goes down quickly and she starts her second glass when her phone rings.

The moment she has her phone next to her ear she can hear the rambling voice of Ruby. She's crying and yelling in the phone.

"Ruby! Ruby, please calm down! Take a deep breath and tell me what happened. " Emma hears Ruby breathing. "It's graham, he broke up with me. That blond woman who was with that bitch today. It was his sister. He told me he couldn't be with someone who didn't respect his friends and family and then he broke up with me. I tried to explain but he wouldn't listen." Emma's blood is boiling. It feels like steam is coming out of her ears just like in those old cartoons. She wants to teach the woman a lesson. She ends the call and takes another swing of the bottle of wine, she drinks until the bottle is empty. The alcohol helps her make up her mind. She grabs her keys and jacket and takes a new bottle form the fridge before walking out the door. Does this rich bitch really think she can mess with her family, she is so wrong.

When Emma arrives at the house she had drunk half of the new bottle and is feeling pretty confident and really, really drunk. She knocks on the door but no one answers. She looks at her phone it was past midnight, the woman is probably sleeping. Emma starts pounding on the door until she can see that the light inside is switched on.

A furious looking Regina opens the door, still tying her robe. Emma got a glimpse off some pink pyjama's. Emma looks at the brunette and can see that she is wearing her cold and bitchy mask but Emma can also see the fear in her eyes, fear that she was trying to hide so desperately.

"What the hell are you doing here! Go away or I will call the police." Emma laughs and pushes past Regina. Regina is startled, she let her eyes travel over the girl body and can see her strong arm muscles if this comes to a fight, Regina knows she cannot win.

"Shut up! Right now you are going to listen to me and shut up. My friend Ruby is a smart, funny and beautiful girl. She's like a sister to me and thanks to you graham broke up with her and she really needed someone like him and you fucked that up."

Emma is swinging with her arms while talking. Regina is scared and steps back until she can feel to wall against her back. She is trying hold herself together by looking down, she can feel tears rolling down her cheeks and her breathing is getting heavier.

Emma sees the change is Regina attitude and stops screaming. The brunette was looking so small and now she was starting to shake and her breathing was sounding like she was having a panic attack. Without thinking Emma approaches her and hold her in a tight hug. Regina tenses she pushes back and starts struggling against Emma but Emma doesn't lose her grip.

After a while Regina stops fighting, and she melts in the hung. Her breathing slows down and the crying is reduce to little sobs. Emma lets her go and Regina finally is brave enough to look her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." It was a whisper but Emma hears it. "I don't want to be this person. I don't want people to hate me, to think of me like a bitch. I just don't want to seem weak." Emma whips the tears of Regina's face with her thumb. "I'm sorry to, for calling you a bitch and for this afternoon. And I should apologize for now too probably." Regina smiles. "Thank you, any chance we could …you know ….. start over? And don't worry I'm going to talk to Graham tomorrow and clear everything out."

"I would like that." Emma smiles and gives Regina her hand. "Emma Swan nice to meet you." Regina accepts the hand and gives Emma a genuine smile

"Regina Mills."

"It's late, I should go." Emma turns around and walks back towards the door but stumbles a bit. Seems she was more drunk then she thought. Regina catches her in her fall and supports her by putting her arm under Emma. "Your drunk! I can't let you drive home like this." She guides Emma towards the living room and put her on the sofa. "You don't have to do this." Emma says but Regina is already pulling a blanket over her. "Yes I have to do this.." Regina watches until Emma fall asleep before going back upstairs. She doesn't really understand what has just happened but she doesn't mind.

Regina wakes up the next morning and still can't believe what has happened the night before. There is a perfect stranger sleeping on her sofa and she had cried in front of this woman. She had worked for so many years to build up her walks on put on this mask so no one could mess with her and no one could hurt her but this person had broken down one of those walls. Regina gets out of the bed and walks to her bathroom too take a hot shower. The warm water does her good. Her muscles are relaxing and when she steps outside the shower she feels like a whole new person. She walks downstairs and finds her living room empty. The blanket folded neatly and there was a small note on it.

 **Dear Regina**

 **Thank you for letting me stay last night.**

 **I was indeed too drunk to drive. I want to apologize again for everything.**

 **If you ever want to talk or need someone who will listen to you. You can give me a call or come by granny's again.**

 **I will tell her that you are not banished anymore.**

 **Emma**

 **Ps: my number 0478716370**

Regina couldn't help but smile at the note. She really had judged this girl too harsh. She looks at the number and was thinking it over. Someone who will listen to me. It's weird but she never really can talk to Daniel about some things. When she things about it she doesn't really want to talk to Daniel. She walks to the kitchen and takes her phone. She could just ask her how she was doing and thanking her for the offer.

' **This is Regina Mills.'**

She puts the phone down and waits. A few minutes goes by and Regina is becoming nervous. Maybe she shouldn't have done that, what was she thinking? She looks at her phone again. Why isn't there a app or something that can delete the texts that you send or prevent you from sending something stupid. She was about to put her phone away when she got a text.

' **Hi.'**

That's it? A stupid 'hi'. How old is this girl. She takes the phone and start sending a new message.

' **Thank you for the offer, I really appreciate it. Would you conceder coming to my house tonight for diner. I'm making lasagne.'**

Regina was calculating in her head she didn't had all the ingredients to make the lasagne. She will have to go out and get all of them and wine, there wasn't any wine in the house.

' **That's my favourite dish!'**

' **Can I expect you around seven?'**

' **Yes! I will be there.'**

She reads the last message over and over again. I definitely have to buy wine. Red or white? Two bottles of each! O shit, I need a new dress! Regina thinks.

Emma is smoothing out her dress and looks at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a casual black dress with her hair put in a high ponytail. She finishes her look with her favourite red leather jacket. Maybe she was looking to nice for just dinner. Did she asks me for dinner as a date or as friends. No not a date. It isn't a date, she wants to become friends. She's getting married, to a man, she's totally straight.

When Emma arrives at the mansion she can smell the lasagne. She could feel herself starting to drool. It was a quarter past seven so she was fashionable late. She knocks on the door and it was opened immediately like Regina had been waiting until she knocked. She looks at the woman and can start feeling her body going into shock. She was looking so amazing, so beautiful. The light green dress that she was wearing hugged her in all the right places.

"Hi." Was the only thing Emma could utter. Regina smiled and opens the door more so the blond could come inside. They were looking at each other for a while until Regina made herself come back to reality. "You look really nice." She says taking Emma jacket and hanging it up.

"Thank you, you look …amazing." Emma told her. Regina smile grew even bigger. She leads Emma to the dining room were a table was set for to two with on each end of the table a plate. Emma looks at the distance between the two plates and was a bit disappointed. "Would you like white wine or red?"

"White please." Regina goes back into the kitchen and Emma decides the make a bolt move. She takes her plate and the cutlery. And moves everything so she could sit right next to Regina. When the brunette come back she looks very confused. "Why did you move everything?"

"I didn't feel comfortable sitting so far from someone when we are supposed to have dinner with each other." Regina nods but this bolt move of Emma makes her nervous and uncomfortable. She pours Emma a glass of wine and does the same for herself.


	2. Chapter 2

They sat in complete silence. Watching each other taking big sips of their drinks. Sometimes someone would part their lips to finally speak but nothing came out. Maybe this was all a mistake, she shouldn't have invited the blond. What was she expecting? She wanted to make things right with the blond and the possibility of having a new friend was very alluring. But there was the other factor, every time the blond would look in to her eyes she felt her heart pounding louder and louder.

"Regina? Regina!" A hand touches hers and Regina wakes up out of her deep thoughts. "I think the lasagne is ready. I heard an alarm going off in the kitchen." Regina gets up and heads in to the kitchen. Emma uses this time to refill her drink. Regina comes back with a plate of hot lasagne and Emma can't help herself but drool.

"This is so amazing. I think haven't eat anything as good as this in my entire life." If Emma was a little braver she would have been licking her plate but she had her modesty.

"I'm glad you liked it." Regina takes the plates into the kitchen. Emma follows. "Can I help you with something?"

"No I'm not going to clean up tonight, I will do it in the morning." Regina gestures Emma to follow her into the living room. "Let's have some apple cider in the living room shall we."

Regina pours the drinks and give one too Emma. Emma takes a sip and is surprised by the delighted taste of apples. It gave her the courage the break the ice. "Alright! Let's stop this awkward silence and tell me something about yourself." Regina looks shocked by the suddenness off the question but regains her confides to answer it.

"There's not much to know. I'm thirty-six, I come from a good family and I like to cook." Emma shakes her head and chuckles. "Regina really? This is not an interview for a job. I want to get to know the real you. Why don't you tell me about the panic attack last night."

"I didn't had a panic attack." She says with a firm voice. "Bullschit! I now a panic attack when I see one. And I have a superpower so I know when you are lying." Regina looks her in the eyes. She can feel tears coming up but she pushes them back down. She can't show any more weakness.

Emma can feel Regina becoming very nervous. "What about we make some rules." Emma suggests. "Like what?"

"If we really want to become friends there shouldn't be any secrets. No lying. We have to trust each other completely."

"But I don't trust you."

"Yeah, I don't trust you either but let's take a chance on each other." Emma touches her hand and covers it. It feels like a park off electricity goes through her body. She know she wants to kiss Emma but she can't. She can't have these feelings for women anymore.

"I will tell you about what triggered me last night." She takes a couple of breaths and starts to tell her story.

"It was you who triggered me last night. The way you showed up and started yelling at me. I thought you were going to hit me. When I was in college I met this girl. She was really beautiful, adventurous and popular. I had heard from other girls that she like the opposite sex and I don't know why but I felt really attracted to her. One evening I was drinking at this party and she was there as well. We ended up in bed and we went on a date. We hid it of immediately and we started dating. It was good, really nice and I had fallen in love with her. After three weeks it changed. She started to get irritated with everything I did. I couldn't do anything good for her anymore. She hated me and loved me at the same time. She hit me and yelled at me when I didn't want her to touch me. She laugh at me when I didn't want to go out but study. I was miserable, I told Kathryn and she encourage me to break up with her.

The evening of the breakup she hit me so hurt that she split my lip. That's why I have this scare." She touches her lips and continues. "I pressed charges and got a restraining order but she wouldn't back down. I saw here everywhere, she was watching me all the time. I felt so scared and paranoid. One night when Kathryn was visiting her parents I heard a loud banging at my door. I knew it was her and didn't want to open and she broke it down. She shoved me against a wall. I was screaming and kicking at her but she was very strong. She was going to rape me." Regina's voice was shaking. "But thank god, Graham pulled her away and stopped her. She went away for a year, I haven't seen her since. The only time that I see her is in my nightmares.

I dated Graham for a while after that. I probably was because I felt save with him but there wasn't really a connection between us, we were better of as friends. That's way Graham choose my side in his discussion with Ruby. He, me and Kathryn we're like family, they healed me."

Regina empties her glass and pours herself another one. "Thank you." Emma gives her a genuine smile. "Thank you for telling me, I can see it's difficult for you to talk about it." She leans forward an wraps her arms around Regina. Just like the night before Regina melted in the hug. It was strange there body's seemed to fit in each other perfectly, just like pieces of a puzzle. Emma was the first one to pull away and Regina misses the warm contact. "I guess it's my turn to tell you my secret." Emma sits back into the sofa and fixes her eyes on the flames off the fireplace.

"There are only two other people who know this story, Granny and Ruby. Me and Ruby are foster children. We met each other in a group home. It was a special group home for runaways . I protected her against some really big girls and she had my back ever since. When we turned seventeen and there was no real chance anymore that we would get adopted we left together. We were trying to find jobs but no one wanted to hire two shady underage girls. One night we met this girl and she told us they were hiring two waitresses in this club, a strip club. It was good money but enough to get ourselves our own place. We got fake ID's and told the owner of the club that we could be dancers. The money was a little better but one night this other girl mentioned how much she earned by giving customers their happy endings."

Emma laughs but it isn't a real laugh. It doesn't reach her eyes. "I started to sleep with customers. I didn't like it at all but I was able to start and save up some money. Some customers were really mean and violent. After a very bad night I ended up having breakfast at granny's. She was so sweet and I had a breakdown. Granny helped me, talked to me, she made me feel better. She offered me a job. It doesn't pay as well as sleeping with customers but it paid enough. Ruby stills strip's, She really likes the dancing and I was helping her out the evening that you met me." Regina was feeling very guilty.

"I'm so sorry I called you a whore, I don't think you are one. I can't believe I'm such a bitch. I'm really sorry."

"Hey stop you didn't know and stop calling yourself a bitch. You just proved to me that you are not."

After telling each other these things they felt into easier conversation. The awkward silence from before was totally gone and there were listening at each other with interest. Emma told her about the many adventures Ruby and she had been through. Like the time Ruby faked fainted so Emma could steel like a whole box of poptartes. Regina told Emma about her wedding planning and the stress that comes with it. They found similarity in some of their stories and they understood each other.

Just before midnight Emma had to go. She has to work the morning shift at grannies and she wants to get a good night sleep. Regina follows her to the door and they gave each other another hug. Emma gives Regina a kiss on the cheek, it lingers a bit longer then is appropriate but this way Emma could give herself some time to smell the sweet perfume of cinnamon and apples.

"Please, call me or text me anytime you need to talk." Emma says pulling away. "The same for you." Regina answers. They say their goodbyes and Regina watches the yellow bug drive away. She feels good, she feels like a big weight was lifted of her shoulders. She has made the right decision in inviting Emma for dinner and apologizing. But the thought that made her really happy was that she has made a new friend.

It was Sunday and the week and gone by so quick. They hadn't seen each other but they had been texting all the time and in the evenings they would call each other and talk until one of them fell asleep. Regina was meeting Kathryn this afternoon, Kathryn was her maid of honour and she wanted to talk to Regina about her bachelorette party. Regina found it a stupid idea she didn't want it but Kathryn had insisted.

"So Regina what are we going to do for your party? What do you want?" Regina pours the coffee in Kathryn's mug. "I don't know what do people do on those parties."

"Well we could organise a trip, go to Vegas?" Regina shakes her head. "No, I don't want to go there."

"What do you want?" Kathryn sighs.

"I don't know. Can't we have just a party here, get some food, some drinks. I just want to have a good time with my friends. A girls night!"

"Well okay. We will hold it here but I want carte blanch about what we will do on this party. I organise everything, you just have to show up and enjoy yourself. Can you do that." Regina takes a sip of her own mug and was actually overthinking the idea of her being able to have a good time.

"I guess." She says in a non-enthusiastic way.

"Okay you have to enjoy yourself and be a little more enthusiastic." Kathryn laughs and Regina can't do anything else but to put a smile on her face. There laughter was interrupted by Regina's phone. This time the smile on Regina's face was real and grew even bigger, this didn't go unnoticed by Kathryn.

' **How have you been, sweetie. Granny just taught me to make apple strudel.'**

' **I'm fine. Chatting with Kathryn about my bachelorette party. I love apple strudel.'**

' **Your last night of freedom! I can make you one if you want? I can drop it by tomorrow.'**

' **You don't have to do that.'**

' **I want to.'**

' **Okay, see you tomorrow.'**

' **see ya!'**

All this time Kathryn was watching Regina with curious eyes. "Are you texting Emma?"

Regina looks up from her phone. "Yes, she going to make me an apple strudel."

"Is she now?" Kathryn takes her mug in her hand but she doesn't take her eyes of Regina while she sips her drink. "Are you having second thoughts about the wedding?"

"What! Why would you think that?"

"Well first of all. I haven't seen you smiling like that in a long time. Do you like her?"

"No…I mean, yes …like a friend but not…romantically. I am with Daniel, I love him."

"Are you absolutely sure about that?" Regina snaps her head up. "Of course I'm sure."

Kathryn holds her hands up showing Regina that she will not bother her about it again. "So is Emma coming to your Bachelorette party?"

"I haven't thought about it, I do conceder her as my friend. Yes, I would like her to come."

Kathryn grins at Regina her face not giving away anything. She knows that look in Regina's eyes. She has seen it before, she had seen it in the early stations of Regina's relationship with the stalker before that girl had gone crazy. She had never seen it in Regina's eyes when she had started dating Daniel. She doesn't really like Daniel she has heard rumours about him but it seemed that he is making Regina happy and that's why she tolerates him. But now this girl Emma has come in to her life and Regina seems happier than ever. Kathryn knows she had to stop Regina from making the biggest mistake in her life and as her maid of honour Kathryn would have to break to first rule of being a maid of honour and stopping to wedding.

Emma was in the kitchen putting the apple strudels in a box when Granny calls for her. "Emma sweetie can you come in my office for a second." Emma puts the boxes into her bag and walks into Granny's office. "Can I help you with something?" She asks.

"Please sit down Emma." Emma sits down and can feel herself getting nervous. Granny wasn't going to fire her, was she? "So Emma how do you feel? Everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is okay. Never been better." Granny smiles and grabs some papers from her drawer of her desk. "And how is Ruby doing? Is she still dancing in that club?"

"No she is her own boss now only dancing on events like stag of bachelorette parties. She's saving up some money she wants to attend a dance academy. I'm so proud of her." Granny nods.

"You don't have to be nervous Emma. I'm not firing you, I need your help." Granny explains.

"Anything for you, granny."

"Emma I'm getting old and I can't do this for ever. I need someone like you, young and full of live. I'm giving granny's to you." Emma's eyes grow wide and they look like there were going to pop out of here head.

"The only think you need to do is sign these papers." Granny show Emma the papers and gives them to her. Tears were forming in Emma's eyes. She was looking at the papers. It didn't feel like reality. She needs the pinch herself just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"I know this comes with a lot of responsibility but I'm not going to just leave you like this. I will stay on for as long as you need me and I will teach you everything I known. How to managed the business, how to managed your staff, if you want to cook I can learn you the skills."

Emma still couldn't realize what was happening. All the sudden she starts laughing and smiling and the tears that were running down her cheeks were tears of happiness. Granny was giving her the opportunity of a lifetime and she was going to take it and not fuck it up. "Thank you, thank you." She stands up from the chair and hugs granny. Granny is smiling and patting Emma on the back. "It's alright dear, don't forget to sign the papers." Emma sits back down to sign the papers. She can't believe she was an owner now. "I have to tell Ruby and ….Regina. There are going to be so proud of me!"

Emma rushes out of the office and all that granny could do was laugh at the happy girl. She has made this little girl so happy. Granny was never lucky to have any children of her own.. When her husband was still alive they had tried but nothing ever happened. They had opened the diner to fill their time, the diner was there baby. And when her husband died she had find it hard to keep managing the diner but she had found Emma and Emma was like a daughter to her. Giving her the diner was the most reasonable thing to do, something she would never regret.

Emma had called Ruby and Ruby had been ecstatic. She was congratulating Emma. Emma hadn't felt this happy since like forever. She was parking her car in Regina's driveway taking the box with the apple strudels. Regina was going to be so proud.

She knocks on the door and a little boy with brown hair opens. "Who are you?" The boy asks. "I'm Emma, is Regina home. I'm a friend of her." The boy slams the door shut and Emma is left behind in shock. Did that mean she wasn't home? A second later Regina is opening the door again and give Emma an apologetic smile.

"Henry you know you can't shut down the door in people's faces." Regina gestures for Emma to come in. The boy runs into the kitchen and leaves Emma and Regina alone.

"I'm sorry about that. Henry is my little brother. My mother thought it was menopause but it turned out the be Henry." Emma understands and shows Regina the box with the apple strudels. "Seems like Henry is in luck cause I brought four of them."

They retreat to the kitchen were Henry is drawing in silence not looking up when they walk in. Emma goes to sit beside him and looks at the drawing. "Wow that's a beautiful car." Henry looks up and smiles. "It's a police car, I want to be a sheriff when I'm all grown up."

Regina is taking plates and puts an apple strudel on each one of them. The fourth apple strudel she cut in three and divides it. "Henry can you put your drawing down for a second and have some cake, Emma made it."

Henry smiles and looks at the dessert with eager eyes. He has never seen something like it. He takes a fork and put a very small piece into his mouth. As soon as the cake passes his taste test he starts eating like his life depends on it.

They were having a good time. Henry enjoyed Emma's company and Regina liked watching them together. She wanted a family, she wanted everything. A big house, a garden, roses in the garden, three children who will be playing with the dog. She imagined it all the only thing she pictured wrong was the person sharing this life with her. She saw blond looks and green eyes holding and kissing her. She saw Emma and not Daniel.

They ended spending the day together just the three of them. After the cake they went to the park, Henry had brought his electric speedboat and was playing with it in the on the water and Regina and Emma were sitting on a bench nearby.

"So I have to tell you something." Emma says. Regina raises her eyebrow in a curious way. "Granny is giving me the diner. I signed the papers this morning."

"O my Emma that is amazing. Did she really just give it to you."

"Yes and she will teach me everything I need to know to manage it." Regina leans forward and hugs her. "Emma I'm so happy for you." Emma smiles, maybe it was because of all the happy feelings she was having but Emma leans forward and gives Regina a quick peck on the lips. As soon as it happened Emma felt really stupid. Regina was looking at her with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Emma says and stands up. "I didn't mean to do that." Regina puls her back down. "It's okay. It fine, I get it." Regina says harshly, she doesn't want to make a scene in the middle of the park. "Just don't let it happen again."

She looks at Henry and avoids Emma's stare. Emma on the other hand gets the message, never speak of it again. After a while Regina looks at Emma again she has put on her mask. "I would like you to invite you to my bachelorette party." Regina says while smiling a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. "A party, sure when is it?"

"This Friday. Kathryn is organizing it."

Emma doesn't know what to do. She has said she would come to Regina's bachelorette party tonight but everything had changed so much in the last few days. Every time Regina called her heart was pounding in her chest. She was thinking about her every second of the day. She starts smiling just because Regina texts her. She knows what she is feeling, she is falling in love. Of course the only person who she can't have that's the one she gives her heart to. She should cancel the party, she needs a good excuse but Regina would be so disappointed. No she can't do that to her. She needs a new plan, she just has to deal with this until after the wedding. Regina and Daniel will go on their honeymoon. She will be gone for a few weeks and when she comes back I just stop seeing her. Maybe some alcohol will get her through the night, she takes two bottles of tequila and hopes Regina has salt and lemons.

She was late on purpose, the less time she had to spend with Regina the better that way she will be able to control herself. She knocks on the door and Kathryn answers the door. "You must be Emma. Welcome to the party! You're a bit late so you will have start drinking immediately to catch up with us." Kathryn pushes a shot glass with green liquid in her hands. "They called it the wicked witch. Very strong stuff. Oh I can see you brought tequila." Kathryn smiles.

"I think we will get along just well. I will put this the fridge and you can go into the living room." Kathryn retreats to the kitchen and Emma can hear loud music coming from the living room. She puts her jacket away and joins the party.

When Emma enters the room all eyes are on her. Regina gets up and walks to Emma but Emma has to catch her because believe or not Regina Mills was totally drunk.

"Emma! You made it. I was missing you, you have to try these cocktails that Kathryn keeps making for me they are delicious." Emma looks around the room. There were four other girls. A redhead called Ariel, who was a Olympic swimmer and had won sliver on the games. Then there was Mary Margaret, who was the daughter of a business partner of Regina's farther. She didn't look drunk, she looked like someone who has never had a drink in her life. The third one was Maleficent, a college friend of Regina's who owned her own casino in Las Vegas and who had some contacts with the mob. The last one and the one Emma liked the most was Belle. She didn't grown up around money but studied hard and became a professor and part-time Liberian at Harvard university.

Emma was drinking more than she usual does when she goes to a party and she was becoming light headed in no time. Most of the evening she was seated next to Belle and they talked. A couple of times Emma could feel Regina's eyes on her but she never looked up to meet them. After the opening of the presents Kathryn suggested that they could play some trued or dare. Mary Margaret didn't want to play but was quickly overruled by the rest of the group. Kathryn was the first one to start. "I choose Mary Margaret."

"Dare!" Mary Margaret says bravely.

"This is been irritating me the whole night. I dare you to drink one of the wicked witch shots." Mary Margaret shrugs her shoulders and drinks the shot. She starts coughing immediately and says that the shots tasted like poison. Everybody laughs and they all took a shot just to irritate Mary.

"I choose Belle. Trued or dare?" Mary says. Belle gives herself a minute to think.

"Trued!"

"Is it true that you having been sleeping with Mr. gold the Dean of Harvard?" Emma can see that Belle was feeling uncomfortable by the question.

"I'm not going to answer that." Belle says trying to avoid a awkward tension.

"That you will have to drink." Kathryn says but give Belle a look that she understands why Belle doesn't want to answer.

"Alright, Ariel."

"Dare!"

"I dare you to take a body shot of our bride to be." Ariel giggles and walks toward Regina. Regina lays herself down on the floor and pulls her shirt up. Kathryn pours some tequila in Regina's belly bottom. She than put some salt just under Regina's breasts and a lemon piece just above the zipper of her jeans.

Emma wishes she was given that dare, she would give everything to do that.

"You taste nice." Ariel says when she is finished and Regina giggles. Ariel looks around and her eyes land on Emma. "Emma trued or dare."

"Trued."

"Are you really a stripper?"

"I was a stripper. I owned my own diner now." Ariel eyes widened in surprise. "Really! And did you had sex with people too."

"That's two questions Ariel!" Regina says and gave her a little shove making the red head shut up. For the first time in the evening Emma looks at Regina and gives her a grateful smile. "I choose Kathryn."

Kathryn smiles. She was waiting for someone to pick her. "Dare."

"I dare you to take three shots of your wicked witch."

"Piece of cake." Kathryn takes the shots like they were just some plain lemonade.

"I choose Emma."

"Again?" Emma questions. "Yes, trued or dare."

"Alright, dare."

"Well this is a bachelorette party and I wasn't able to hire some entertainer. I dare you to give Regina your best lap dance, you can use whatever you want. Just put on a good show." They didn't know but Regina and Emma swallowed at the same time.

Was she really going to do this? She looks at Regina, she was pretty drunk maybe she didn't care about it. She might not even remember it tomorrow.

Emma stands up and walks towards Regina. She helps her up and put her in a chair, and puts Regina in the middle of the room. Emma goes over to the stereo and connects her I-pod on it. She takes her jeans and thank top of she waits in her underwear for the song to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've seen the world**

 **Done it all, had my cake now.**

Emma looks at Regina when the song continues. It was like everything around them disappeared. The only thing Emma could hear was the music, the only thing she could see was Regina

 **Diamonds, brilliant, and bel-air now.**

She walks slowly never looking away for Regina. This was her moment, this would be the moment that she would forever treasure. In this moment she felt it all, every emotion, she felt every heartbeat.

 **Hot summer nights mid-July**

 **When you and I were forever wild**

She straddles Regina's lap. Taking the brunette's hands kissing her fingers one by one.

 **The crazy days, the city lights**

 **The way you'd play with me like a child**

She moves Regina's hands over her body and let them settle over her hips. She covers them with her own hands and tells Regina to set the rhythm

 **Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful**

 **Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul**

Emma rocks against Regina. She hears Regina's breathing getting heavier but she never losses eye contact.

 **I know you will, I know you will**

 **I know that you will.**

 **Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful**

At the end of the chorus Emma stands up and immediately Regina misses the contact. Emma walks behind her she used the tips of her fingers to trace a path form Regina's hand to her shoulders.

 **I've seen the world**

 **Lit it up as my stage now**

She opens Regina's blouse and runs her hands over the revealed stomach. She lets her hand wander as close to the curve of the brunette's breasts but doesn't touch them. It was a game of seducing and teasing.

 **Channelling Angels in**

 **The new age now**

Emma sees Regina's chest going up and down. She takes pieces of brown hair pushing them away to reveal a gorgeous neck. She leas closer, lips almost touching. She hears Regina whimper but the only thing she does is blown on to Regina's pulse point.

 **Hot summer days, rock and roll**

 **The way you'd play for me at your show**

Regina can't take much more. She can feel herself getting wet. She presses her legs together, Emma sees this and moves to the front. She kneels and pushes Regina's legs open.

 **And all the ways I got to know**

 **Your pretty face and electric soul**

Emma leans forward, she pushes herself up her breasts almost touching Regina's heated core. She straddles Regina again and used the chorus to let their bodies melt together.

 **Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful**

 **Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul**

 **I know you will, I know you will**

 **I know that you will.**

 **Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful**

The song ends and Emma stands up. Their moment was over and it would only be a distant memory.

She starts to put her clothes back on, her surroundings coming clear. Kathryn was the first one to speak. "Damn Emma can I hire you for the next bachelorette party." Everyone starts laughing except for Mary Margaret and Regina who is still recovering from the lap dance.

The rest of the evening went by rather well. They played some twister and drunk a bit more, played some poker and drunk a lot more. It was around four a.m. when Maleficent decided to depart. She took a very drunk Ariel with her and a bucket just in case. Kathryn was passed out on the coach and the best option was to just leave her. Belle was helping Emma by getting Mary Margaret in one of the guestrooms, the girl was going to experience her first hang over in the morning. Emma says goodbye to Belle who was picked up by her boyfriend, who was indeed the dean of Harvard.

Emma goes back into the living room and starts cleaning up. When she is putting the empty glasses into the dishwater in the kitchen she was startled by the gentle hands holding her by her waist.

"Emma…" Regina whispers. "I want you." Emma turns around and takes a step back. "We can't. You are getting married in less than two weeks." Regina walks closer to Emma eliminating all distance. Emma feels her back pressed against the kitchen counter. Regina takes one of Emma hands and hold them to her lips.

"You make me feel alive Emma. I want you." Emma shakes her head small tears escaping her eyes. "Please don't say something like that when you don't mean it." Regina holds Emma's head still and kisses both of her eyes.

"I do mean it. Kiss me." Their lips were so close, Emma could feel Regina's breathing. Emma swallowed. "Promise me you won't make me regret this."

"I won't." They lips crashes against each other like two magnets. Plump sweet lips are tasting off sugary drinks. Soon their tongues contact and it feels like fireworks. Regina takes Emma's bottom lip and sucks at it. This make Emma loose her control over all her senses. She grabs Regina's ass, lifting her up. She puts her on the table and situates herself between the still with jeans covered legs.

They start pulling at each other clothes. Occasionally letting go of each other's lips to pull their shirt and blouse off. Emma hands move down to Regina's zipper while she was sucking the brunettes neck. Regina moans making Emma go faster. She peels Regina's jeans off and throws them across the room. Emma takes a minute the worship the beautiful woman in front of her. Her plump swollen lips, tan skin, and eyes full of lust. Regina gets up and kneels down in front of Emma unzipping Emma's pants leaving them both in their purple and green lace sets.

"Bedroom! Now!" Regina demands and took a hold of Emma's hand but Emma has other plans. She turns Regina around and lifts her up again. Regina smiles wrapping her legs around Emma.

When they make it to the bedroom Emma throws Regina on the bed and straddles her. She kisses those perfect lips and starts sucking her neck again. She doesn't forget the sensitive spot under Regina's earlobe which make the brunette squirm. She unhooks Regina's bra and massages her breasts before putting a nipple in her mouth.

"Emma, please!" Regina cries. Emma goes further down kissing every spot making Regina tremble. She pulls Regina's panties down kissing her way to the heated core.

As soon as her lips kisses Regina's folds. Regina screams. "O my god! Emma!" Emma realizes Regina was already close to her climax because of all the teasing. She decides to make this Regina's most intense orgasm ever.

Without further warning Emma pushes three fingers inside her and has to hold Regina's hips down. She rubs Regina's clit with her thumb and captures her lips. Regina wants to scream but their lips press together muffles the screams. Emma picks up her speed and she has Regina coming in no time. Emma moves back too Regina's clit and sucks while Regina is still coming.

"Shit….fuck…Emma!" Emma has to use all her strength to keep Regina's legs in place. "Oh shit…Emma stop." Emma looks at Regina and sees her eyes rolling back in her head. Emma smiles and stops, pulling her fingers out of Regina slowly. She kisses her again and puts her head on Regina's chest, she wants to listen to the brunette's heartbeat.

Regina opens her eyes again. This was the most intense orgasm she has ever had. She tangles her fingers in Emma's blond locks.

She doesn'tt remember the last time she was this exhausted by having sex. She takes Emma's chin and kisses her.

"You okay?" Emma asks in a timid voice. "Yes!" They kiss again. Regina uses her last bit of strength and rolls them over. Regina is now sitting on top of Emma and she looks down.

"You are so beautiful Emma. Don't ever let someone tell you otherwise." Regina puts her leg between Emma's and starts grinding. She sucks on Emma's breasts and a moan escapes the blonds mouth. A hand sneaks between their legs putting more pressure on Emma's clit.

"Regina!" Emma squirms. "If you keep doing that I'm going to come." Regina looks her in the eyes and smiles. "Come for me!"

It was enough to push Emma over the edge. She came and felt the most happy she had ever felt. Regina falls asleep on Emma, their legs tangled together. It takes a while for Emma to fall asleep she just wants to watch Regina for a while. Did she meant all she had said? Was she going to break off her engagement for her? Would she?

Regina stirs in her bed. Her head is aching she tries to open her eyes. She sees a glimpse of someone standing in the door of her bedroom. The person has a very shocked expression on her face.

"O My God Regina!" Regina listens to the voice. Was that Mary Margaret. She opens her eyes completely and sees Mary Margaret. "What's wrong Mary Margaret?" Regina asks, her voice hoarse. "Regina! Did you sleep with her? Shit, you are getting married. You cheated on Daniel!"

Regina registers the words, she turns around sees Emma lying next to her complete naked. Mary Margaret turns around and walks away. Regina jumps out of bed and puts quickly a robe on. "Mary wait. I can explain!" Mary Margaret is still standing outside of the bedroom. "Mary, please don't say anything to Daniel!"

"Why shouldn't I say anything? You cheated! You are a sinner." Regina hold back the urge to roll her eyes.

"I was drunk! I didn't mean anything. I love Daniel, I don't love her. Please I don't want to mess things up with Daniel. Please Mary, this has to be our secret." Regina doesn't think about the words that are coming out of her mouth.

"Alright, I will keep your secret." Regina breaths again.

"Thank you, now let me put on some clothes and we will have some breakfast." She walks back in to the room and looks at Emma. She was still sleeping and hadn't moved from her spot. Regina putt on some sweat pants and a top. She walks over to Emma and give her a kiss on the head. She goes downstairs to start breakfast for everyone.

Emma has to hold back her tears so hard was she feels Regina's lips on her head. She has lied to her. She has broken her heart so bad. She hates that she had fallen in love with this person.

She looks around the room but remembers her clothes lying around the kitchen floor. She puts her underwear back on and takes pants and a sweater from Regina's closet. She really didn't want to face her. She couldn't everything was so fucked up. She has to give her up, it was going to be hard but she has to. She looks around the room and finds a pen and paper.

 **Regina**

 **Thank you for last night. It was the best night of my life.**

 **I hope Daniel will make you happy.**

 **I took some of your clothes, don't worry you will get them back.**

 **Emma**

 **Ps: Don't call me or text me anymore.**

She put the note on Regina's pillow and sneaks downstairs. She can heard Regina waking up Kathryn. "Kathryn wake up! I will get a bucket of water if you don't wake up right now." Emma smiles at the idea. She opens the door and walks out.

Kathryn wakes with ice cold water being poured over her. "Holy shit! Regina!" She looks at Regina who was smiling a devilish smile.

"I warned you!" Kathryn was lying on the floor. In the middle of the night she had fallen out of the coach and hadn't even woken up. "Get up and get some breakfast." Kathryn groined.

"Can I first take a shower?" She greets Mary with a nod and stumbles on some clothes.

"Regina? Why are your pants and blouse lying around the kitchen and from who are those other clothes?" Kathryn knew the answer but she wanted to heard it from Regina herself. Regina looks up, she had forgotten about that. She takes Kathryn's hand and guides her into the hallway. "Their Emma's okay." She whispers like it is her dirty little secret.

Kathryn smiles. "You sneaky little slut. You fucked her didn't you!" Blush creeps up Regina's cheeks. "Do you really have to call it that! Just go and take a shower and please wake up Emma will you. She's in my bed."

"Yeah I figured! What are you going to do? You're not still marrying Daniel are you?"

"I don't know. No, I …I need to think about it. I first need to eat some breakfast and get my mind straight."

"No don't get your mind straight!" Kathryn giggles and Regina pushes her up the stairs.

"Emma!" Kathryn cries stepping into the bedroom. "Emma...?" Kathryn looks around. She walks past the bed and looks into the bathroom. "Emma?" Nothing she wasn't there. She looks around and her eyes fall onto the note on the pillow. She takes it and reads it. Oh shit…Way did she just left like this. Did Regina do something? She runs back to the kitchen.

"Regina! Emma's gone!" Regina snaps her head up. "What! What do you mean, gone?" She wants to see for herself but Kathryn shows her the note. "She left this." Regina takes the letter and reads it. She doesn't understand.

"I don't understand? She doesn't want contact with me anymore? I ….I have to call her." She walks to the counter and grabs her phone.

 **Emma…**

 **Emma it's Regina why..**

 **Hahaha I gotcha, I'm not availed right now please leave a message or text me, bye.**

Regina puts down the phone. "It went straight to voicemail! She doesn't want to talk with me." Mary Margaret walks toward Regina and puts her hand on her shoulder.

"Isn't it a good thing? Now you don't have to deal with her anymore. She's probably regretting the whole evening and didn't want the embarrassment." Regina stares daggers at her.

"Are you complete blind, stupid bitch." Kathryn yells.

"What Regina told me herself this morning. She was drunk and they had sex it didn't mean anything."

"What? Regina where were you when you told her this bullshit?"

"Just outside the bedroom. Why?"

"Well cause I just figured out why she left! She heard you!" Regina looks at her frightened. "No, she didn't. Did she." She grabs her keys and heads out to the diner. She really needs Emma back, she doesn't want to lose her because of her stupid mouth.

Emma arrives at her apartment and finds a very adorable sight. Ruby and Graham are sitting on the coach. Graham is watching some football and Ruby is sleeping on his lap. She feels bad about waking Ruby but she really needs to talk to her.

"Hey Graham." Graham looks up and notices her red looking eyes. "You okay Emma?" Emma shakes her head and she starts crying again. Graham shakes Ruby awake.

"Ems what's wrong?" Emma keeps shaking her head. Ruby takes her hand and leads her to the bedroom. "Sit down and focus on you breathing. I can't understand a word your saying if you keep crying like this." Emma nods and starts the focus.

After a while she feels herself becoming calm enough to speak. "I'm so stupid!"

"Why? What happened?"

"She said she wanted me. She promised me I wouldn't regret it and now I regret it."

"You regret what?"

"We slept together and it was like fireworks."

"What changed, what makes you cry like this."

"I heard her say that it was a mistake and that she was drunk. She doesn't love me, she loves her fiancée. And I'm so stupid because I have fallen, I have fallen in love with her and I now I have to let her go."

"That bitch! And she didn't say anything when you left."

"I sneaked out. I don't ever want to see her again. It is the only way to lessen my feelings for her." Ruby hugs her.

"You sure your capable of at?"

"I have to!"

There was a knock on the door and Grahams head pops in. "I'm sorry. Kathryn just called me. She says Regina is in the diner, she is looking for Emma. Should I tell her you're here?"

"No, I can't see her. She doesn't know where I live and I like to keep it that way. So don't tell Kathryn either." Graham Nods and shuts the door again.

"You know she will try to talk to you. What if she came back to the diner and you're there?"

"I just have to stay away for a week and then she will be married and off on her honeymoon."

"I hope you know what you are doing Ems. If you need me to do something, you know where to find me."

Regina arrived at granny's and walks in. She looks around but there was no sign of Emma. She is probably at her home. When she thought about it she didn't know were Emma's home is. How could she be so oblivious. She takes out her phone and calls Kathryn.

 **Kathryn it's me**

 **How is it going? Did you find her?**

 **No, she isn't in the diner. Call Graham and ask him or make him ask Ruby where Emma lives, she knows. Please Kathryn I really need to speak with her.**

 **Alright call down! I will call him and speak with you in a second. Bye**

Regina puts the phone away. Granny! She knows were Emma lives. She enters the kitchen and almost knocks down a waitress in her way. Granny is shocked by her unwelcomed visitor. Especially when this visitor is wearing a thank top and sweat pants.

"What are you doing here? Get out of my kitchen." Granny yells.

"You need to tell me were Emma lives! Tell me!" She takes a hold off Granny's shoulders but Granny pushes Regina back. "I don't have to tell you anything. Get out!" Regina rubs her temples and pleads. "Please, tell me." Granny shakes her head. Regina is storming out of the kitchen when She gets Kathryn's call.

 **Kathryn! Do you know where she lives? Did you talk to Graham or Ruby!**

 **I talked to Graham. He was at the apartment with Ruby. They're not saying anything, seems like she really doesn't want to talk to you.**

 **Oh fuck! I really need to make this right. I don't want to lose her.**

 **Well I think you know what you will need to do next.**

 _ **4 days later**_

Kathryn walked into the Diner and spots Ruby and Graham. She walks towards them. "Hey guys, thanks for meeting me."

She hugs Graham and kisses Ruby on the cheek. "So it seems like you managed to calm Regina down. She didn't came by the diner yesterday." Ruby says and sips from her ice tea in front of her.

"Yeah I told her that going to the diner and begging Granny to give her Emma's address isn't going to help. She is really beating herself up about this. Why can't Emma just be reasonable and talk to her."

Graham had to put a hand on Ruby's shoulder to hold her back cause her eyes were shouting daggers.

"Are you joking! Regina broke Emma's heart, Kathryn. She heard Regina saying that she thought it was a mistake and that she was drunk and that she loves Daniel and not her. How would you feel when the person you love says something like that?"

Kathryn's eyes goes wide. "Emma loves her?"

"Yes she does. I have never seen her like this. Even in the few weeks when they were texting and calling with each other, I could just see Emma light up every time she could talk to Regina. Her eyes sparkled when she mentioned Regina" Graham nods supporting what his girlfriend is saying.

"Regina loves her too, she never acted like this before not even with Daniel. She just didn't want Mary Margaret to tell Daniel. She wants to do it herself. It's the fair thing to do. "

"Then way doesn't she just tell Emma this?" Ruby asks and Kathryn rolls with her eyes.

"Way the hell do you think she wants to talk to her in person! She has not been given the chance." Ruby puts her head in her hands and sighs.

"We are all idiots!"

 _ **Somewhere across town**_

 **Hello, Daniel speaking!**

 **Hello Daniel this is Mary Margaret. Leopold Whites daughter.**

 **Yes I remember, how can I help you.**

 **There is something you need to know about your fiancée**.

It had been five day since she last saw Emma. The first two days she had blackmailed almost everybody who knew Emma but nobody was giving her the address.

She had come by the diner almost every day and literally begged Granny to tell her but still nothing.

She was losing her mind, she knew what she wanted now. She knew her love for Daniel was over, it had been over for a long time. She couldn't take it anymore. She walks to her office and takes a bottle of cider out of her liquor cabinet.

It felt good and it took a bit of the stress away.

All the sudden she heard a noise. "Regina! Honey are you home."

She feels her stomach twist at the sound of Daniels voice. She walks outside into the hallway and sees Daniel standing there, there was something in his eyes she had never seen before, it scared her.

"What have you been up to, sweetie?" He walks towards her and hugs her.

"Why don't you give me some sugar." He takes her face and kisses her forcing his tongue inside. Regina pushes him away.

"So it is true. You have replaced me! With Emma, the stripper. Who gave ME a lap dance and now she has giving you one and more." Regina's eyes widen. "How do you know?"

He smiles. "Your friend Mary Margaret told me everything. And don't think for a second that you are leaving me. Your mine, my property!"

His was breathing heavenly. Regina had never seem his this angry. She didn't want to seem weak and hold her head high.

"I'm not your property! I'm sorry Daniel but I love her." His clenches his fist and he takes a hold of her wrists twisting them. Regina Screams and falls on her knees. "I don't care that you love her. You will marry me even if I have to force you!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby storms in the apartment. "Emma!" Emma looks up from lying on the sofa she losses her balance and ends up on the floor.

Kathryn and Graham are following right behind Ruby "What!" Emma Groans rubbing the back of her head. "Can't you see I'm busy." She says sarcastically and sits back down.

"Yeah I can see!" Kathryn rolls her eyes.

Ruby walks to the television and shuts it off. Emma looks at her like she wants to punch her. "She's choosing you! She wants you!"

Emma looks confused. "What? What are you talking about?"

Ruby sits next to Emma and holds her hand. Kathryn and Graham standing in front of Emma, making sure she will listen to everything Ruby is going to tell her.

"She not going to marry Daniel! She's going to break off the engagement. You have to talk to her." Emma doesn't believe what she is hearing. Regina wants her but why did she say all those awful things.

"But….I heard her….She told Mary Margaret that she didn't love me." Emma can hear her voice shaking.

"She only said it because Mary Margaret is a bitch and secret spiller, Regina didn't want her to tell Daniel. She wanted to do it herself because it's the right thing to do."

"But why didn't she tell me this?" Graham, Kathryn and Ruby look at Emma.

It takes a second the realize what they are trying to say to her and the second it hit her Emma jumps up.

"Oh shit I'm a fucking asshole. I didn't let her explain it to me! Oh fuck!" She walks to the door grabs her jacket and keys and heads her. She has to fix this mess.

Graham, Kathryn and Ruby watch her go.

"Yep we did good!" Ruby says proudly.

Emma arrives at the mansion but she can't put her car in the driveway because there is already a other car in there.

Emma can feel something is off, she runs to the front door and starts pounding. "Regina it's me! Please open the door. I have been such an idiot!"

Regina opens the door slowly, her eyes are red and her hair is messy.

"I know you didn't mean! Ruby just explained, I'm so sorry for shutting you out." She hugs Regina but the brunette is all tense, their bodies are not melting into each other.

"Regina are you okay." Regina nods and Emma takes her hands but Regina pulls back and hisses in pain. Emma looks down at her hands a she can see fingernails prints in Regina's arm. "Who did this Regina?" Regina shakes her head.

"You have to go Emma! Please go!" Regina wants to shut the door but Emma pushes past her. Daniel is standing in the hallway with a glass of bourbon in his hands.

"You should have listened to her." He says with a smile on his face, Emma wants to slap it away. "Did you do that to her arm!" She yells. Daniel looks at her and motions to Regina to close the door. Regina doesn't want to but one look at his pocket makes her shut the door.

"You pig. I'm taking Regina away from you." Emma takes Regina's other arm, she wants to leave but Regina doesn't move.

"I can't let you do that!" Emma turns around and is ready to tell him that she doesn't care what he wants but the gun pointed to her chest makes her retract those words.

"Let's have a talk in the sitting room shall we!" Emma is not letting go of Regina's hand when they walk in to the living room.

"Do you want something to drink?" He suggest but they both are shaking their heads.

"Alright let's talk business. They really reason behind or whole engagement is money. Regina has it I want it and if I want to keep it, it has the be legal. So this is what it is going to be, I stay with her for a while and then we will get divorced and I will get if you don't agreed I blown Emma's head off!" Regina starts crying, she's holding on to Emma like a lifeline.

"You won't get away with this." Emma says but it doesn't make the smile go away. He gets up and walks to a drawer and pulls out a rope. "Regina stop crying and tied this rope around Emma.!" Regina looks at him but shakes her head. "NOW!" He yells.

Regina gets up slowly and starts tying the rope. "Harder!" He commands.

When Regina is finish he grabs her and pulls her against him. He kisses her and squeezes her ass with his one hand.

"You know, I like it when you are being resistant." He shoves Regina against the wall and she falls on the floor. He is standing over her.

"Why Regina you look so small and weak right now! Did you stalker girlfriend push you around like this too! Must bring up some lovely memories. Should I finish what she started." Regina shakes her head, she is so frightened, she can't move. Daniel Unbuttons his pants and pulls down his zipper. "Get on your knees bitch!"

Before Regina can move Emma throws her whole weight on Daniel smashing him and herself against the floor.

Emma's hands are still tied and she can't get up. "Regina grab the gun!" Emma cries but Regina is still frozen to the spot. Daniel is quick and grabs the gun again.

"You stupid whore! Fuck it! I don't want to do this anymore. I will get my money somewhere else! I just want to finish you both." Emma tries the move to Regina but it's too late!

A gun shot is heard and a body collapses.

Emma stares at the lifeless body in front of her..

"M….Mo…..Mother!" Regina stares in shock at her mother who was holding her father's shotgun.

She didn't look frightened at all, she was completely calm.

"How….why…how."

"Please Regina calm down. I don't understand what you mean." Cora says calmly and Regina swallows. "Why are you here, how did you know."

Her voice was shaking and Cora rolls her eyes.

"Well dear, this girl, you know her! The irritating daughter of Leopold White, Mary Margaret. She called me and told me, you cheated on Daniel and that there was trouble in paradise and I thought, finally because I never really like this guy." Cora says giving Daniel a kick with her shoe.

She looks at Emma and winks. "But this girl, she saved you and she tried to protect you even when her own life was a risk. Regina dear, that's true love."

Regina looks at Emma and realizes that she was still tied. The second Emma was untied Regina was upon her, kissing her like it was the end of the world. "I love you Emma, I love you so much don't ever shut me out again."

"Don't worry I'm never letting you go again." Cora can't help but blink away a few tears.

"Regina I'm going to call the police now. Are you calm enough to speak with them because you and Emma are going to tell them what happened." She walks away to make the call.

"Regina your mom is really nice but a bit weird." Emma is smiling away her tears and Regina kisses her again.

 _ **Two weeks later.**_

"Emma.." Emma starts kissing her neck and Regina giggles. "We don't have time to do this right now." But Emma keeps running her hands over Regina's body making her moan. Regina can't take it anymore she pushes Emma onto a chair and straddles her.

She pushes her dress around her waist and takes Emma's hand placing it in her panties. She grins against Emma lips. She kisses her neck, jawline and bites her earlobe. Emma smiles and whispered in Regina's ear. "You are such a fucking tease, Regina."

"That's how you like me, isn't it." Emma pushes her finger inside of Regina making her cry out. "We should really stop! We are going to be late!" Regina says teasing Emma further.

"I don't care." Emma lifts Regina up and pushes her against the wall. "These dresses are in the way."

A hard knocking make their heads snap up. The listen for a second but there was no knocking anymore. They both giggled of the excitement of getting almost got. "O my god I thought I heard someone!" Regina says.

"Me too!"

All the sudden the door where the knocking came from is opened and a furious Ruby steps inside the room. She looks around and sees Emma and Regina in a very awkward position.

"Oh for Christ sake! Can't you guys keep your hands of each other just for five minutes. Thank God I asked Kathryn to be my maid of honour! Come on and let's go. I want to get married today!" She turns around and walks past the door. They just could heard Ruby yelling. "And I hope you guys haven't ruined those dresses!"

Emma sets Regina back down and watches her straightening out her dress and fluffing up her hair. She looks absolutely gorgeous. Regina wants to walk out but Emma grasps her hand and pulls her back. She cups Regina's cheek and looks in those chocolate eyes.

She leans closer and whispers in Regina ear. "I love you with all my heart. I don't regret anything."

"I love you to the moon and back. I promised I wouldn't make you regret it."


End file.
